Nintendo and Iceboys12co. Show
Nintendo and Iceboys12co. Show is a comedy anime series created by Iceboys12co. and Nintendo. The show involves the misadventures of Mario, ApplePeach, and their friends and going through some un-topic parts. The Show started in Janurary 1998, and it based on sereval nintendo games and Iceboys12co. games The Show borrows elements from cartoons like "Super Mario Bros Super Show", "Sheep in the big city", and etc. Plot: The Show focuses on the main characters of the Nintendo games(EX: Mario, Legend of Zelda, Kirby, Donkey Kong Country, and etc.) and Iceboys12co. games (EX: Princess ApplePeach, Elemental Thief, Yonic, PoPo PaPa, and etc.), and some other companies like Hudson, Namco, Konami, and Capcom in their lives in the sereval locations. Most episodes involves a tough task/problem to the characters and in the end, it's solved, and the Episodes are for fun and comedy. Some also involve villains having a evil plan, and it's up to the heroes to stop him/her with humorous and unexpected results. Episodes The episodes ran from 1998, and so on in couples of seasons. List of Episodes Characters: Heroes: Villains: Voice Actors: USA: *Walker Boone: Mario *Andrea Libman: July Double, Nana, Princess ApplePeach *Tress MacNeille: Jimm, Spy-Guy, Diz *Tony Rosato: Luigi, Tony Kinker *Matt Hill: Michael Kinker, Jimmy *Jeannie Elias: Princess Peach *Benoit Allemane: King Harkinain, King Charling, T.Willaim *Tabitha St Germain: Wendy O. Koopa, Arin, Evilla, Princess Majia *Tifanie Christun: Angelica *Scatman Crothers: The Grand Master *Charlie Adler: Pi-Risk, Jui, Terllo *Harvey Atkin: Bowser *Lou Albano: Chill Village Elder, Professor James *Steve Whitmire: T.Orbit *Kevin Seal: Mr. Bad, King Dedede *Tara Strong: Evil Jabi, Kinn *Carlos Alazraqui: Pinn *Stephanie Nadolny: Jojo, Popo *Joe Romersa: A.V.D. *Dan Castellaneta: Johnny Jackson, Goi-Goi *Arnold Schwarzenegger: Robo-Jet *Tom Kenny: Tim, Firehead, Giga, Tommy Bee *Alan Oppenheimer: Kracko, K, Various *Laura Bailey: Cassandra *Ken Schatz: David *Cynthia Cranz: Palutana *BJ Ward: Sulith, Karin, Queen Charling, Queen Harkinain *Sandy Fox: Kyoko *Brad Garrett: Balrog, Crack-Man, Gim Bograd *Christopher Gray: MegaMan, BomberMan *Brandon O'Bray: Woko the Wolf *Gregg Berger: Dr. Killa, Dargon *Lalainia Lindbjerg: Jabi *Jack Evans: Bass *Kelly Sheridan: Kaina *Jonathan Potts: Link, Ninja Brando, Simon Belmont *Richard Newman: M.Bison, Ganon *Scott McNeil: Dr. Wily, Derak, Robin, Various *Ian James Corlett: Prince Jon, Jet, Billy Tom *Levi Stubbs: DevilMan, Anubis *Neil Ross: Jui, Sam, Garrellm *Lex Lang: Issac *Jim Cummings: Anderson, Captain Cap, Various *Judy Strangis: The Creepers *Michael Stark: Lugwig Von Koopa, Various *Brad Kesten: Jake (TBA) Japan: *Toru Furuya: Mario, Kinn *Naoki Tatsuta: Luigi, Pinn *Miyako Endo: Princess Peach *Masako Nozawa: Giga, Jojo, Woko the Wolf *Naoko Watanabe: Nana, Angelica, Princess ApplePeach, Princess Rina *Yoshito Yasuhara: Billy Tom, Jake *Hisao Egawa: Goi-Goi, Garrellm, Sam, Firehead *Mitsuaki Madono: David, Dargon, Anderson, T.Orbit *Isshin Chiba: Zin, Issac *Teiyu Ichiryusai: Prince Jon *Koji Totani: Anubis (TBA) VHS and DVD releases: Triva: TV Tropes: *The City: Yonicain City *Artifact of Death/Artifact of Doom: The Iku Monster Ball fill this role out as Kirby accidently actived it. *Battle Cry: Jojo Kashima have two: "GORA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA RA GORA!" and "ATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATA!!!". Zin also have one battle cry: "MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA!" *Big Bad: Dr. Killa, Bowser, Derak, Ganon/Ganondorf, Sulith *Breaking the Fourth Wall: Many. Here is an example: **'ApplePeach': Well Woko, my friend, we got good news. look like Jon's gotta get a raising! **'Woko': Oh please, he's not even in this episode! *Butt Monkey: Giga, Jojo, Ninja Brando, and Tommy Bee. One episode, Link appears to be one. *Catch Phrase: Tons. from ApplePeach said "Hooray! Hooray! Amazing!" to some resolutions to some of her problem is being successful, to Jon said "Well, I rest my case.". And btw, Link have his catchphrase from the Legend of Zelda TV Series: "Well Excasuuuuuuuuuuuuuuue me princess." *Chekhov's Gun: Applepeach, Jon, Rina can use their spells to solve problems, or defeat anyone. *Church Militant: One episode, ApplePeach and Rina pretend and dress as Nuns to trick Sulith. *Cool Sword: Issac's Kanata, which can counter some fire-based attacks. *Defeat Means Friendship: Dikamo(kinda) *Deus ex Machina: Sulith can use her evil powers to stop the heroes from going on at some points. Anubis. God. *Elemental Powers: Kirby can use a copy abitiy just like his own games. And Giga have couple of them in fact (Fire(Inferno), Water(Neptune), Ice, Wind, Thunder(Zeus), Dark(Chaos)). *Fighting Spirit: Avatars, and Anubis, who is not a Avatar. *Five-Bad Band: Dr. Killa's SMCSS Squad. (The Big Bad: Dr. Killa. The Dragon: Mr. Bad. The Evil Genius: Jet. The Brute: Crack-Man. The Dark Chick: Evilla.) *Good Thing You Can Heal: Gaia potion. *Hot Shounen Mom: Giga's mother *My Name Is Not Durwood: THAT'S TERLLO!!! *Adventure Duo: Issac and Jabi. Mario and Luigi, of course. Giga and Jojo sometimes. *The Obi-Wan: The Grand Master to Jojo sometimes. *X Meets Y: The entire show, as Iceboys12co. teams up with Nintendo. And also they teams up with Konami, Namco, Hudson, Capcom, etc. *Bittersweet Ending: In one episode, Jake and Suila hugged, but Suila punched Jake while having a happy face. But luckly it's doesn't mean that she broke up with him. *Superpowers For A Day: Jojo in "Supa Sports". *Crouching Moron, Hidden Badass: Jojo Kashima. He sometimes don't take a fight seriously. But if you mispronounced "Manga" or insluting him bad enough, or sometime bad like that, he can kick anyone's butt. *Berserk Button: ApplePeach have one, as someone insulting her, showing a text ballon with a skull on her head, and showing her angry face, meaning that he/she pressed her berserk button. For Derak, one time something involving steroids. *Even Evil Has Standards: Sulith hates it when someone shoot globs into her cloths. And of course, Sulith does not torture...cats....because they're too cute to die and they deserves to live... ._. *Everything Talks: ALMOST EVERYTHING. *Fire, Ice, Lightning: Giga have his element powers. *Badass Adorable: ApplePeach, Woko, Jimm, Karin, etc. *Hello Nurse: Sulith (sometimes). Iceila. *Magical Native American: Chill Village Elder, and he's best at that. *Ninja Pirate Zombie Robot: Billy Tom and Robin as they're Ninja Cowboys (Epic.). *Screw This, I'm Outta Here: Dr. Killa, at the end of "Dare-Jabi". *First Kiss: Giga and Iceila. *The Chew Toy: Sometimes Giga and Jojo fill this role. Probably Garllem *Fractured Fairy Tale: The episodes based on fairy tales or other stories fill up this trope. *Giant Enemy Crab: Category:TV Shows Category:Shows Category:Iceboys12co. Category:Nintendo Category:Princess ApplePeach Category:Yonic Category:PoPo PaPa Category:Elemental Thief Category:Kirby Category:Donkey Kong Category:Mario Category:Zelda Category:Legend of Zelda Category:Fantendo Category:Anime Category:Comedy Category:PG Category:Nintendo and Iceboys12co. Show